character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Paleomario66/Consistency of Dragon Ball Super: The Tournament of Power
This blog is linked to this one and is based on on the blogs on VS Battles Wiki by Dark649. All credit for the screenshots goes to him. It covers the Tournament of Power, which is including and will include a lot of events that will be covered here. The difference from his blog is that I will have a section about scaling as well. The Current Situation T3_70myf5.jpg 3oBmwAK.png VavVetS.png The Tournament Beerus_and_Quitela.png|Beerus talks about Quitela. Basil-Toppo.png|Basil clashes with Toppo. Super_Strange_Clash.png Hyssop-Nink.png Hop_fights_2.png Super_Struggle.png Blasted_Arena.png|The arena is in this state after the blasts of Basil, Frost, Kahseral and etc. Magetta-Toppo.png Goku-Ganos.png Narirama_attacks_1.png|Narirama starts to attack the other fighters. Narirama_attacks_2.png Narirama_attacks_3.png Narirama_falls.png|The combined forces of Basil and Hit manages to stop him. Defeated_Lilibeu.png|Lilibeu initially gives some pressure to Basil, but his Shining Blaster shots were able to take her out. Basill-Napapa.png 18-Cocotte.png Super_17_Barrier.png Frieza_blasts_away.png Roshi_power_statement.png|The combined attacks from Piccolo, Roshi, Krillin and Gohan does nothing to Botamo, Lavender and etc. Murichim-Toppo.png Nink_Restrained_Goku.png|Nink restrains Goku. SBB_Goku-Nink.png|SSB Goku pushes Nink away. SSB_ki_drainage.png Goku_poison_barrier.png|Goku and Vegeta uses a barrier in order to counter Lavender poison. Frieza_defeats_Napapa.png Frieza_stomps_Roselle.png|Frieza casually defeats Roselle. Nigrisshi-Vegeta.png Vegeta_strikes.png Hop_jumps_on_Vegeta.png Hop_fights.png Chappil_3-A_iron.png|Goku punches does not affect Chappil. Vegeta_defeats_Hop.jpg|Vegeta dispatches Hop. SS_Vegeta-Hyssop.png|SS Vegeta attacks and defeats Hyssop and Oregano. 18-Sorrel.png|Android 18 defeats Sorrel off-screen. SS_Vegeta_vs_Basill.png|SS Vegeta fights with Basil and Lavender. SS_Goku_vs_Bergammo.png|After eliminating Comfrey and Chappil as SS, Goku fights with Bergammo. The Final Kamehameha of SSB Goku and Vegeta overwhelms the Trio of Danger Triangle Danger Beam. Super_Botamo_ability.png|SS Vegeta punches are useless against Botamo. Magetta-SS_Vegeta_rematch.png Gohan_ki_laser.png|Gohan easily deflects the attack of Jium. Jium_dodged_beam.png Roshi-Jium.png|After everyone dodged his beam, Krillin damages him with a disc and Roshi eliminates him. Botamogetta.png Shosa-18.png|Android 18 fights and seems to defeat Shosa, but the latter was playing dead. Krillin-Shosa.png|Krillin manages to attack him and help 18 into setting a tactic with her ki blast, which lead to Shosa's defeat. Majora_flying_kick.png Krillin-Majora.png|Krillin fights with Majora after the latter overwhelmed Android 18. Defeated_Majora.png|Krillin distracts and defeats Majora with a Kamehameha. Frost_stomps_Krillin.png|Frost drops Krillin when he was distracted. Super_100-17.png Badass_Kaybe.gif|Cabba easily defeats Nigrishi and Murisamo while in Base. Hit_haxs_Narirama.png|Hit demolishes Narirama. Mechiopu_beatdown.png|Kale tries to fight Mechopu, she was overwhelmed by him and Napapa. SS_Caulifla_attacks.png|SS Caulifla defeats Mechiopu and eliminates Napapa. Jimizu_100.png SS_Goku_drops_Caulifla.png|USS Caulifla easily loses against SS2 Goku. SS2_100_battle.png|SS2 Goku fights with SS2 Caulifla. SS_Vegeta_vs_SS_Cabba_2.png|Kale transforms and SS Vegeta fought with SS Cabba. Berserker_Kale_power.png|Berserker Kale forces SS2 Goku to become SSB and use a Kamehameha, but she tanked it. Then she nukes the arena and the other fighters, eliminating Mechiopu in the process. Voun_justice.png|Voun tries to stop her, but is easily defeated. Her screams also starts to destroy the Katchi Katchin arena. Jiren_oneshots.png|That event forces Jiren to act and oneshot Berserker Kale. Tien_decisive_Kihoho.png|Roshi shocks Preecho while Tien eliminates him with his Kikoho. Frieza_Prey.png Goku_takes_whirlwind.png Caulifla_directional_arms.png|Caulifla fights with Kettol, who attacks her with his Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls technique. Casserale_on_Androids.png Frightened_Tupper.png|Tupper is frightened by a ki blast from Android 18. Tupper_slips_into_the_void.png Super_17_lifts.png|Android 17 throws away Khaseral. Berserker_Blast.png|The combined blasts from Berserker Kale and SS2 Caulifla defeats a part of the Pride Troopers. 18_Paparoni.png Piccolo_jirasen.png|Piccolo intially contends with Jirasen, but he is easily eliminated by Ribrianne shortly afterwards. Base_Roshi_dodges_Kunsi.png|Base Roshi dodges an attack from Kunsi. SS_Vegeta_Brianne.png|SS Vegeta destroys Ribrianne Light of Love and fights with her. Super_18_help.png Android_17_saves_episode.png|Android 17 tests and easily defeats Vikal and Kakunsa. 17_Ribrianne.png Goku_Sanka.png|Base Goku defeats Sanka by reversing her strategy. Gohan_Botamo.png|Gohan eliminates Botamo. Jimeze_Jilcol.png|Jimeze easily eliminates Jilcol. Whis_Obuni.png Gohan_Obuni.png|Gohan fights and eliminates Obuni, which leads to Universe 10 to be erased. Hit_Dyspo (1).png|Hit is intially overwhelmed by Dyspo and his speed, so he tries to adapt to him. Hit_Kunshee.png God_Goku_Dyspo.png|Super Saiyan God Goku can shift from Red to Blue starts to fight with Dyspo. Dyspo_Goku.png Hit_improves_1.png|Hit improves and defeats Dyspo and eliminates Kunshee with SSB Goku assistence. Zen'o_slower_than_FTL.png|Note: In this episode both Zen'o and Champa are portrayed as slower than Hit, Dyspo and the beings faster them Vados since they can't track them. Caway_Roshi.png|Roshi easily deals with Caway. Roshi_super_mafuba.png|Roshi seals and eliminates Dercori. Roshi_Ganos.png|Base Roshi fights and is shown to be superior to a transformed Ganos, until he got stronger by the time. Decisive_Kamehameha.png|Base Roshi fights and is shown to be superior to a transformed Ganos, until he got stronger by the time. Kayo_restrained_Goku.png|Maji-Kayo restrains SS Goku, but he freed himself with Blue. Bluebarry_Goku_free.png Piccolo_paper_ki.png Piccolo_paper_arms.png|Piccolo's arms are blasted away by Hermila. Prum_reflection.png|Who uses Prum reflection abiity along with his spheres to attack the fighters. DBS-Episode-106.jpg|Tien uses a Kihoho to destroy the Katchin Block and harm Hermila. Tien_Hermila.png Tien_sacrifice.png|Tien clones restrains Hermila. Frost_oneshots.png|Frost oneshots Roshi. Final_Magetta_clash.png Jiren_oneshots_2.png|Jiren oneshots Maji-Kaio. Super-108-20-840x473.jpg|Frieza easily defeats Jimeze. Dragon-ball-Super-Episode-108-Friezas-Plan-described-e1506317283284.jpg S°Erased_Frost.jpg|100% Frieza easily eliminates 100% Frost, who is then erased by Zen'o. Scaling The scaling blog is here. Category:Blog posts